dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:DragonSoul/Chapter 1
='P'''rincess of the Night= (Cluna) The night has fallen and the woods have become frighteningly dark. A small group of human soldiers huddled together in fear and silence as they searched for the Drakenaer. It was no sport, but a matter of their survival. These monsters had made a meal of them for long enough, and it was time to put them down. But were these simple human beings up to the task? "I don't like this place," one soldier said. "It gives me the creeps." "I hope the Major's not making a fool of us by sending us out here," another soldier added. "Quiet!" their Captain hushed harshly. "You want them to find us?" "Sorry, sir," the soldier replied. Meanwhile, not too far away, Kayle Chamlett and his protege Feral sneaked across the woods just in time to spot those men and quickly camouflaged themselves behind the trees, blending into their surroundings. Camouflaging was a trait their tribe shared as part of the culture. Feral was already getting impatient. "Come on, Master," Feral whispered excitedly. "We can take them on." "We have to see what they're up to first," Kayle whispered back, not wanting to attack without reason. The two Drakenaer watched as the soldiers continued to look around. There was a long silence. Then... A group of pale-looking Drakenaer revealed themselves through the bushes and surrounded the soldiers, looking very hungrily at them with weapons in hands. "The Nocturne tribe," Kayle growled silently as he anticipated how this confrontation will play out. Though he had no love for the human race, he found it a pity to see them fall prey to the likes of these deadly tribesmen. "I've heard of their lot," he explained. "They sleep at daylight, and hunt during the night." "Sounds to me like they're weird," Feral commented. "Kinda like creatures of the night. No wonder they look really pale even from over here." "I don't think you should underestimate them, Feral," Kayle chided. "They will eat your insides out in seconds once their women are done mating with you. At least that's what I heard." The Nocturne drew closer to their prey as the two watched... Just then, more human soldiers appeared to surround the Nocturne tribe, pointing spears and swords at them. "Don't move, monsters!" one soldier shouted. One of the Nocturnes, Evrae Zawati, only looked at them. "You want us? Come and claim us!" he declared as he and the other Drakenaer got out their own weapons. Not soon after, the fight between the two races broke out. This, once again, was proof of the ever-fueling animosity. Kayle and Feral, who had remained hidden the entire time, watched the entire chaos as both races clashed blades. "Now would be a good time to leave," Kayle motioned for Feral to start fleeing the scene. But before they could even get away from the battle, they were stopped by two soldiers. "Going somewhere, cowards?" one soldier asked as he and the other moved in closer, making the two Drakenaer back away. "Cowards? Do we look like cowards to you!?" Feral shouted as he withdrew his dual blades from their sheaths stored on his back. "Dammit, Feral," Kayle muttered as Feral dove headfirst into fighting both soldiers himself. As expected, Feral was outnumbered and Kayle had to intervene, spearing both soldiers down himself. "Sorry, Master," Feral said sheepishly as the two managed to slip away. The pair, however, were now pursued by four more soldiers as the night's battle raged on. ---- (Faethin) Kayle knew they could not return to the Hidden Village beyond the Masvidal pass because it would draw the Humes deep into the yet uncharted territory. While it would be easy to ambush four foot soldiers there, he knew no captain would allow their troops to stray into the unknown if not in force, and if the Humes discovered the pass they ''would soon return in force. His options were then: to hold his ground or to flee north-eastwards, into Nocturne territory, which was madness. "Feral!" he cried in the Drakenaer language. "We can't lead them back to the Hidden Village!" With a great leap forward and a spin, he landed several feet away from the pursuing soldiers, facing them and gripping his spear. "We don't run away from filthy footpads!" he roared at them. "And that just makes our jobs easier, ain't it lads?" replied the biggest of the soldiers, wearing a captain's badge stitched to his cloak. "Aye!" the three other soldiers cried. Two of them bore torches. "Whoever spears the big one gets his right wing!" the captain cried. "You want a pretty wing?" cried Feral, his rather small wings extended. "Well mine's prettier, so take this one instead!" "Feral, wait!" cried Kayle but the young pupil had charged, fast as lightning, towards one of the soldiers, his twin blades flanking him like two crescent moons. The soldier tried to skewer him with his halberd but missed as Feral jumped over the pole arm and delivered a swift slash at his helm. The soldier fell to the ground, dazed and out of conscience for the rest of the battle, but otherwise alive. Feral's right blade was notched and rendered almost useless. "Bloody fool!" roared Kayle, not knowing if he was addressing his pupil or the foolish soldier who charged clumsily at him with his halberd. The Drakenaer easily parried the blow and spun around, delivering a mighty shove made the Hume stumble and fall to the ground. The metallic clunk made by his armour was followed by a swift snap as Kayle stomped the soldier's neck with his foot. Suddenly, a horn filled the air and Kayle noticed how the remaining soldier was blowing a call for aid. The captain at the same time aimed a heavy crossbow at Feral. The young Drakenaer saw it just in time to cover his exposed chest with his wings. There was a cry of pain from Kayle's pupil; he finally retracted his wings, only to be felled to the ground by an iron fist. The Hume captain stood between him and the unconscious soldier: "Stay away from my lads, beast!" Kayle saw his chance and attacked the captain with a swift stroke of his Dragon spear. But the captain was a seasoned soldier, and he was able to dodge the spear while trying to catch the Drakenaer by surprise with his longsword. Kayle admitted to himself later he never saw when the captain had drawn his blade, but he was still able to deflect the blow. Feral, hastily getting up and clutching his remaining blade back-handed stood besides his master. "This fight is over for us," said Kayle to the Hume captain. "You've greater danger with the Nocturnes right now and one less soldier to deal with such danger." "Two less soldiers, you soul-less, stinking beast!" the captain bellowed. "That one lives still," Kayle said pointing at the downed soldier at the captain's feet. "That one you should've trained a little better!" laughed Feral, pointing at the other one while clutching his injured wing. His laughter prevented him from noticing how the third soldier had dropped the horn after three calls and had drawn another heavy crossbow. "Watch out, you imbe- ah!" cried Kayle, shielding his pupil with his right wing from the incoming bolt aimed at his head. The last remaining soldier ran besides his captain and drew his own longsword. For the time, both parties stood their ground. "Go," growled the older Drakenaer at the Hume captain. "Go back to your party. This fight is now really over for us. You lost but one man. You will lose all of them and yourself if you do not deal with the Nocturnes." Wrathful and anguish cries were coming from behind, from where Kayle and his pupil had fled after witnessing the Humes' ambush on the Nocturnes. But the Drakenaer could not tell who had trapped whom tonight. The captain looked down at his injured man. "Fly then, lizard-man! he said to Kayle at length. "But be warned that the Empire will come back for you. Time and again, even if it means severing the earth that holds this accursed range together." "Lizard-man?" Kayle said with a frown. "Why fall into foul-speaking to poor lizards who've done nothing to you? Hraetho! he cried in the Drakenaer language and motioned Feral to follow him. Both master and pupil disappeared into the night. "We could've taken them down master!" Feral said finally, amidst gasps, after having put a good five miles between the battleground and them. They had remained in silence throughout the run back to the Hidden Village. "I should have let them take you down, you fool", said Kayle with a snarl, his gazed fixed into the concealed path in front of them. Feral knew that whenever his master failed to look at him in the eye while angry the best counsel was to remain silent. After many more miles they at last reached the Hidden Village of the Camouflaged tribe, where Kayle just forgot about Feral and headed for his own hut. The Elder would hear about this surprisingly daring skirmish between Humes and Nocturnes first thing in the morning. ----- The Hidden Village of the Camouflaged tribe had been founded centuries ago when the Great War between the Humes and the Drakenaer had finally come to an end and the ancient Dragon-kind had been all but destroyed. The remnants of the Old Whisperers tribe fled the onslaught of Ithil into the secluded, yet harsh, ranges of the Mons mountain range to the south-west of Calladan. There they were joined by many wanderers from the different tribes that escaped torment and slavery. The Old Whisperers' numbers were replenished by these newcomers, who assimilated much of their culture and language yet retained much of their own heritage as well. Thus, the surviving Drakenaer of the south, led by the Old Whisperers established their dwelling amidst the treacherous Mons and the Camouflaged tribe was born, able to blend into their land and melt into the seasons. There were no strongholds scattered about Mons, but the Camouflaged tribe had eyes everywere: secret refuges were built as cunningly hidden from plain sight as the very guard that constantly filled them. Stealth and secrecy were the only weapons the Camouflaged tribe had against the scouts of Ithil, for even if the Humes knew that the Drakenaer had been utterly defeated after the War, they also knew that some members of the Dragon-kind still lived among them in Calladan, and there were always whispers and faint rumours that reached their ears about a terrible and invisible strength that the Dragon-kind had built were their numbers might swell and, when the time were ripe, from where they would assault Southern Ithil. Then the Drakenaer woud drive the Humes away from their lands once and for all and take no slaves or prisoners after the struggle. Scouts, parties and even armies were sent to Mons to look for such a fortress from time to time, but its sharp cliffs, its merciless blizzards, the remoteness of its peaks and the constant threat of the Nocturne Tribe, which inhabited Moonlight Forest on the outskirsts of the range, prevented the Humes from ridding their hearts and minds of the fear of a sudden counter-attack from that vast and terrible fortress kept by the Old Whisperers. Yet the Hidden Village was no vast, terrible fortress filled with swords, spears and fierce Drakenaer. The Hidden Village was a quiet, though ever awake, bastion amidst the Camouflaged tribe's territory: the biggest of the refuges scattered all around the range. The Hidden Village worked as the tribe's "capital", if you could call their territory a "country", though in reality the only centralised purpose it had was to house the tribe's Elder Draken and to hold the Tribal Council whenever it met. The Hidden Village had few permanent residents, for the Camouflaged tribe would always be rotating its members around the refuges. Those few that resided there were all Quiet Striders, master hunters and fighters (like Kayle) or any other sort of experts of their trades and arts. ---- (Crono) The sun fell slowly, its light creating a dark shadow blanket over the bed of the forest. A single young, conspicuous Drakanear walked along the dark trail. Damn it, how did I get lost here again? He had been leisurely walking for hours, enjoying the forest and its serenity. But now it was getting dark, and that could only mean one thing; Nocturnes. Stopping for a moment, the youth studied his surroundings. The trail had ended a while ago without him noticing, and so had his chances for getting back to his village before the nocturnal Drakanears emerged. The ruthless hunters would kill and devour anything that moved and breathed, and he didn't want to be their main course. If the rumors are true, I'll only be the appetizer for the women... Deciding his fate, the young man ran off in a random direction as night fell. ---- "Alright men, nice and steady," whispered the Hume Captain. "We'll find those flying abominations soon enough, and we can go home heroes." "I don't like this place," one soldier, named Biggs, said. "It gives me the creeps." "I hope the Major's not making a fool of us by sending us out here," another soldier, Wedge, added. "Quiet!" their Captain hushed harshly. "You want them to find us?" "Sorry, sir," Wedge replied. "Um...what was that?" Biggs inquired. The rest of the squad looked around slowly, until the sound of rustling shrubbery became audible to everybody. Soon after, a whole mess of pale, well-built Drakanear burst through the foliage. Surrounding the soldiers and slowly moving in, readying their weapons, the group of Hume soldiers whimpered in fear. The Captain puffed his chest and unsheathed his broadsword. "Come, men! Our prey have come to us! Half of the work is done! Let's not leave the job unfinished!" Biggs, always one to be turned to action first, also drew his (much smaller) sword and shouted. "Don't move, monsters!" One of the Drakanear, the tallest one with the longest spear, lifted his chin and glared at Biggs. "You want us? Come and claim us!" And so the battle began. ---- Well...this isn't exactly working out as well as I planned... The young Drakanear had been wandering for a while now, and wasn't any closer to home. Who knows, next thing ya know, I'll be walking right on up to Nocturne property! Man, won't Elder be disappo-hey. What...was that? His thoughts suddenly clouded, the young one heard clashing of metal. Weapons. Eh, what better chance do I have? Starting toward the sound, he jumped with the aid of his wings and grabbed on to a tree branch. Traversing the forest at the tops of trees, he soon assessed that the sound had to be fighting. No hunter would make so much noise, and there were more than two combatants; he could hear war cries and screams of agony as he ran across the dark canopy. Soon, he finally arrived at the battleground, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Luckily, he seemed to be there after the damage had been done, but what damage. There were a few bodies here and there, mostly Hume. Their armor was mostly intact, and most deaths were either from impalement or a slit throat. The few Drakanears were Nocturnes. Damn...they really are as good as the legends say... As he thought this, he noticed two Humes slowly get up from their otherwise dead pose. One of them, the smaller one with red tinted armor and a broken sword, limped over to a fallen comrade. The second one, a largely built man with unique armor, sat up and assessed his wounds. "No...Wedge! Wedge, wake up!" The man shook his fallen comrade, not noticing the large wound in his side and the blood pouring out as he shook him. "Private Palazzo! We've got to retreat! Let's go, before the beasts come back!" The Captain yelled/whispered at the lancer, but to no avail. The fallen man, Wedge, started coming to, before violently coughing up blood. "Gah...Biggs...I'm sorry, man..." "Wedge! No, no! Shut up and come on! You're coming with us!" "Private Palazzo!!" The superior had grabbed his weapons and had two injured but still alive soldiers, and started moving back, presumably, to their camp. "Biggs... I'm gonna die here... Just make sure you live, and...kill some lizard men for me, alright? Now...to your post, Biggs...To your post..." And with that, Wedge closed his eyes in a smile, taking his last breath. His partner dropped the friend and looked at his blood-soaked hands in horror. He couldn't save him - Wedge Highwind, his best friend and companion. His partner in battle. His bro. Trembling and looking one last time at Wedge, he ran off in the same direction of the captain, leaving the clearing to occupy only the Drakanear and the dead. ---- The Nocturne never came back. The young Drakaner has stayed in a tree not far from the clearing, and come sunrise, he buried all the dead, Hume and Drakanear alike. Using their weapons as headstones, he shed a single tear for those lost in battle. Looking to the north, he remembered hearing of a Hidden Village of some sort - another tribe made their living there. Who was it, though? Pigmy? Camouflaged? Yes, that was it. Setting off for his goal, the young Starlit's bright scales glistened with the new morning. Hopefully he could get some information on the way home and maybe forget about this whole mess. It wouldn't be an easy task. ---- (NeoZEROX) As the day passed the moon rose again and the night began, and the Nocturnes tribe awakened for another night of hunting. Ruriko was sleeping in soundly until she heard a few voices yelling out to her, "princess, princess!" Two Nocturnes rushed to her nest inside one the trees and quickly bowed in front of her. Ruriko took her time to sit up from her pile of leaves she slept in, her hair was a little messed up and a few leaves were stuck in it. "What is it," she said while giving them an annoyed look, "why did you bother me when I was sleeping!?" "We deeply apologize but we're running out of time for the mating ritual, we're only missing three or five males." Ruriko took her time to answer as she wasn't fully awake, "and this is my problem why? If you're running out of time then why are you whining to me?" "Well.... we were hoping you have an idea or a plan to capture more, you have helped us many times while hunting for food so..." Ruriko took a deep sigh, "hand me my scythe." She told one them and they obey, she then hit both them with the handle with all her power. "Morons! Do I look like I give a damn about the ritual! The only reason I help you idiots in hunting is because it's fun! You are men or at least you're supposed to be men, this is pathetic, that you're asking help from a female, your princess in fact! You are all so damn unless!" "Forgive us princess! We deeply apologize for..." "Enough," she interrupted them, "get out now or else!" She saw the two hunters running off out her nest. Ruriko took the time to get the leaves out her hair and straighten it out before heading out herself. Like usual for her village she saw mostly the women of her village since most the men were out hunting. Only a few had stayed, the ones that helped train younger males of her village to hunt and protect it village and others that are guards protecting the females. Ruriko looked for her oldest brother Evrae, she checked his nest to see if he was up and like always he was indeed up. She then looked around her village while the people showed their respects as she passed by. She finally found him on top of one the trees looking out to the remaining light from the passing day. "Night brother, whatcha doing up here?" She asked him while she sat next to him. "Thinking," he told her without looking away, "we've been having some problems with our hunting lately, and it's been harder to find other Drakenaer males for tomorrow's ritual." "Don't tell me it's the Humes again?" She said to him, before seeing him nod, "you've got to be kidding me, those weakly Humes are nothing to us. They've never caused problems for us before, so why now?" Evrae sighed before trying to explain to her, "they must have gotten smarter at knowing how to deal with us. We've just lost a group last night and we couldn't find them. And they must be causing problems for the other tribes, being that their populate is getting smaller every passing year." "Seriously, humes are weak and stupid creatures. They are nothing compared to our kind!" "It's looking like we can't avoid them any longer, we tried to spend many years hiding from them. Also it's getting hard to hunt them, as they travel in larger groups, becoming more dangerous." "Shut up! Humes will never be stronger than us! There is nothing stronger than Nocturnes and there will never will be!" Ruriko ran off refusing to believe Evrae. Evrae sighed again, "mother what should I do, it will not be long before Ruriko becomes a queen, but she is still a child. How can she be ready to lead us in a time like this?" ---- (8bit) Evrae's lamentation barely reached Ruriko's ears as she stormed away. Angered further by her brother's doubt, she nearly bowled over a pair of guards in her way. "Our apologies, princess, but you are not allowed past the city gates, with the ritual time upon us..." Ruriko was so enraged that it took her a small amount of time to realize that the pair was the very same that had disturbed her sleep. "Ritual time!? You, who utterly fail at capturing mates, speak to me of what I can and cannot do during ritual time!?" "My princess, it is procedure..." "I am the procedure. The ritual will have an acceptable choice of males, even if I have to hunt them down myself." "My lady--!" "Get out of my sights. But first, put your pathetic skins to some use and let my brother know I'll be hunting. A hunt... fit for a Queen." She slapped them both again with the scythe handle before pressing onwards into the forest's gloom. ---- Draken scooped the last bit of earth over the final body. It had been a Drakenear; the warrior looked strangely at ease as the soil closed around the prone form, with no coffin to impede the embrace of the earth. How could someone slain in battle look so... peaceful? Though he had begun his task at first light, the sun was already beginnign its descent towards the western horizon. Already slightly fatigued, he turned northwards and began his search for this supposed "Hidden Village". Their friends and relatives need to know. I can't keep this tragedy within myself. The shade of the forest cooled Draken as his began his trek, but due to the taxation of his labor, he proceeded slowly, keeping his wings spread out so as to cool. As hours passed, he began to realize it would be harder to find so-called "Hidden" villages during the night. That, and they were hidden. Using his lance-sword and claws, he climbed swiftly up the aging bark of a towering ash, keeping his wings folded back to avoid hitting any branches. The canopy of the forest stretched out before him like a rolling sea of green, ending in the white waves of the Mons and its ranges to the west. Draken searched to the north for a sign - a thread of smoke, a small clearing in the densely packed green, but night's cloak clouded even his reptilian eyes. Finally, his gaze alighted upon a sparkle in the distance - a small stream reflecting the moonlight. "Where there's a river, there's a way," he muttered to himself. "Or at least a town, or outpost. Or... something." Unfurling his wings, he took a carefree jump into the sky, the winds from the Mons softly supporting him as he glided towards the water, his jewels and scales scattering the moon's light like a kaleidoscope. ---- Does a Starlit Drakenaer show off in the forest, even though no one may be there to watch him? In a philosophical context, the answer would take multiple paragraphs and probably be overwritten several times, but the short answer is yes. The question is actually irrelevant in this case, as a pair of deep crimson eyes followed the lightshow as it was swallowed again by the treetops. Nocturne do not waste time deliberating when on the hunt. In a flash, Ruriko leapt from her perch and ran in the direction of the riverbank, where she knew her prey would alight. Starlit are not my favorite snack... all flash, no meat, she thought. I can parade him in front of Evrae like a trophy. Then they'll respect me. ---- (Cluna) Not too far away, Kayle was on a night's hunt but this time without Feral. Kayle couldn't decide if his decision to hunt alone was because either his protégé would get in the way or he felt bad about what had happened last night during the altercation with the Humes. The savage needed some time to himself either way, and had thus found a chance to free himself from some of the responsibilities placed upon him, at least until he could get his head cleared up because all day long the Hidden Village was bustling on whether or not the Nocturnes should be feared. This was since he informed the elder of their recurrence. A scream coming from the direction to the left snapped Kayle from his thoughts as he overheard grunting and screaming. Suspecting it to be another Hume attack, Kayle went towards the sounds hoping to provide aid to a fellow Drakenaer. Instead, what he saw shocked him to the core: there stood a strange female Nocturne with pale skin and raven black hair, adorned with much jewelry and holding a large scythe. Below her lay what he suspected to be a Starlit Drakenaer, apparently knocked out. Now this is something you don't see every night, Kayle said to himself as he faced the girl. "My, my! Look what we have here!" she boasted as she twirled about holding her weapon. "Another mate!" "Excuse me?" Kayle pointed his spear at her in response. "I think you're getting me confused with a younger male, little lady." "What! How dare you insult me! I am the Princess of my tribe and you will learn respect!" she shouted as she rushed to attack him, only to have her blows blocked. Both were equal in terms of strength, each trying to outlast the other. ---- I'm not done with the post yet. Still gotta write about the rest of the Nocturnes. ---- (Faethin) Kayle recognised a skilled warrior when he met one, and the Princess was one indeed. She was fast, strong, agile and elegant. The Camouflaged Drakenaer had to summon every last bit of his concentration to hold his own against the Nocturne princess. Yet he was no trainer armed with a blunt blade himself: the Princess was having just as hard a time as he as she jumped and parried and dodged the hail of lance-strokes her opponent showered upon her. She was, in fact, having a bit of a harder time. She's quite temperamental, Kayle thought. The Princess was a passionate fighter, it was obvious. She cried and laughed and cursed, all while delivering the quickest swings of a scythe the Camouflaged had seen. "Down, down, down!" she cried as she jumped high into the air and attempted to deliver a mighty, and fatal, vertical cut. Any trained yet inexperienced fighter would have raised his sight and immediately be blinded by the Moon and the glitter that seemed to flash out from the Princess, and he would have been felled amidst the grassy soil by her merciless scythe; Kayle was very much the former and nothing of the latter. Instead of looking up he rolled away beneath the protection of the biggest tree his eye could catch in that fraction of a moment. Her strike blocked by the very woods, the Princess landed harmlessly a few feet away from any slash that a sword might deliver. But the Camouflaged Drakenaer was armed with a spear, and the Princess' years of fostering under an excellent master of arms were the only thing that prevented her from being pinned into a tree by his expert strike. "My, my, if my "new" mate isn't a feisty one!" she called, laughing at him and, after putting a few feet between them, swirling her scythe all about her. Kayle remained silent. "Well, this little boy seems in the need of learning some strict manners!" she called once again, holding her weapon two-handed and poised to charge once again. Kayle refused to break his silence. Approaching the older Drakenaer cautiously, the Princess swung her scythe in a horizontal cut, but immediately before the blade could be intercepted by his spear, she stopped the swing and instead spun in the opposite direction, aiming to deliver a powerful strike with the shaft of her weapon. Kayle grunted in pain and the Princess cried out in laughter. "Did that hurt too much, little boy?" she mocked, circling him and delivering another cut, which missed his throat by mere fractions of an inch. "Now comes the time for reaping my offspring!" she roared. "Bow down!" The Princess spun her scythe with blinding speed and delivered a blitz of slashes at Kayle. The older Drakenaer jumped away and crouched, as if waiting for the Princess to charge yet again after she had finished her blitz. And so she did, but Kayle had been right predicting that, against whatever she had planned at the beginning of their match, she was beginning to get tired and starting to lose focus. This time he, more or less, easily stopped her charge with a single lunge with the shaft of his own spear. Their weapons became locked, their faces inches from each other. Ruriko could see into his deep, green eyes, and she expected to find the same fire, the same passion that burnt inside of her. Yet she did not find anything but focus and sternness. Focus and sternness. Not a single word had come out from Kayle during the whole match. Kayle could see into her bright, red eyes, expecting to find impatience and fearlessness (and perhaps even some lust within) and he found exactly what he expected. The lock went on for seemingly ages upon ages, in which both combatants studied each other and each other's expressions and body language. Yet Kayle was the faster learner, and with a shove and swift sweep of his tail he brought the Princess down to the ground. He kicked away her attempted strike with the scythe and held the tip of his lance to her exposed throat. "No offspring today, Princess," Kayle said at last, ever so slightly pressing his lance against her. "You only reap what you at one point sow." ---- (Neo) Evrae had begun tracking down his sister, after being informed by the guards that she had left the village on her own. He was upset over her hunting alone while knowing it was dangerous, as the Humes had been appearing more often than normal. He traveled through the forest while listening carefully for her. After what felt like to him as hours passing, he overheard what sounded like a battle going on nearby, one that seemed to have been raging for some time now. When he arrived, he saw Ruriko being pressured by a Camouflaged's lance. Evrae was momentarily gripped by anger and fear over the thought of losing his little sister, and instinctively withdrew his spear and lunged it into the attacker's leg. Kayle collapsed from the pain, when he looked to see where it came from Evrae rushed at him, punched him across the face and grappled him against the nearest tree. "Brother!" Ruriko cried out with a tear rushing down her check. Evrae looked over to see if she was okay, and at that moment Kayle pulled the spear out of his leg and tried to get back up. Evrae looked back and noticed the Camouflaged was back on his feet. He just chuckled. "Not enough, huh? You got some guts trying to kill my sister and our Princess. But I'm afraid that that will be your biggest mistake," Evrae punched the palm of his hand and cracked his knuckles. "Heh, looks like we got the Princess' knight," Kayle mocked him while getting up, charging at the new enemy while trying to ignore the pain from the wound on his leg. "Heh, you're wrong," Evrae grab Kayle's lance before lifting him up and slamming him against the ground, "I'm just a brother protecting his sister!" Kayle tried to counterattack, but it was in vain and he was quickly relieved of consciousnesses. Ruriko was relieved her brother had arrived when he did, and looked around for the Starlit Drakenaer she had captured earlier. But he was nowhere to be found. She bitterly sighed and walked up to her brother with the intent of thanking him, however Evrae spoke before she could. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He spun around sharply, getting ready to scold her for endangering her life, "Tell me, what would have happened if I didn't show up?! Have you forgotten what you are?!" "I... I'm sorry, it just..." Ruriko tried to explain to him, while holding back further tears. "What, huh?! Not only have you endangered yourself, but the whole tribe! You need to stop this now, tomorrow you'll become our Queen and be carrying your first child, so grow the hell up and learn to take some responsibility!" "Well it's not like I wanted to be our stupid Queen!" "Well it's not like the rest of us wanted our mother to die!" Evrae snapped at her, tired of her selfishness. Ruriko was stunned at what he said, never before realizing how her brother felt about the mother she never knew, and even though she never knew her, she understood the pain her brother, her other siblings, maybe even the whole village, felt about her mother's death. "I'm sorry, I'll go back to the village." She apologized and then began walking back to the village crying and continuing to think about what her brother had said to her. Evrae just sighed before dragging the Camouflaged back to their village. ---- (8bit) Draken's common sense was beating him over the head with a stick as, inexplicably, he began to follow the two Noctune homewards. As the battle had raged, the Starlit had awakened, and decided very sensibly to leave the fighting to Ruriko and Kayle. Damn, that guy's good.... he had thought, laying low to the ground amongst a scattering of shrubs. He held his breath as Kayle brought the lance to Ruriko's throat, then let out a barely audible groan as Evrae pierced his leg. He had been watching the fight like a spectator and felt a pang of guilt as he realized that the lancer was taking the fate meant for him. As the moon was in its waning phase, it had slid below the horizon sometime during the journey. Fortunately for Draken, this meant almost no light to reflect off his scales. He slithered slowly through the undergrowth, wincing at the reminders of Ruriko's scythe shaft being applied liberally to his body. I gotta help him somehow. A warrior like that can't be beaten by a two-on-one and suffer some stupid Nocturne ritual. It's not right.... but it would take so much work. Putting my skin on the line... Draken's easily distracted mind kept him occupied as he mindlessly followed Evrae and Ruriko at a safe distance, but the two Nocturne held each other in stony silence as they dragged their captive along. What am I gonna do? Distract everyone with flashy colors and let this guy break himself out? I could be the smart guy to his lancer... He weaved through the growth in order to avoid the small line of blood that Kayle was trailing, sometimes lagging farther behind. His highly developed retina allowed him to detect the faint fluctuations of light caused by the movement of the Nocturne, so they were always within his sights. Finally, they reached the crude wooden palisades that bordered the Nocturne home. Most people, when running afoul of a Nocturne village, would turn tail and run quickly in the opposite direction. Draken was very seriously considering this idea when he heard the male Drakenaer speak the first words since their return had begun. "Too much of the night has been wasted on your frivolity," he growled. "The ritual will have to begin at the sun's next set. This man's head was not worth your endangerment, Ruriko. Already dawn is drawing near; we must retire for the day." "What about the Camoflauged?" she asked, trying to invoke a nonchalant tone. Evrae, who did not know what the word nonchalant meant, not to mention the way it sounded, responded, "He'll be locked away as any other mate for the ritual underneath the meat storage. Now return to your nest, and for our mother's sake, stay there." He dragged Kayle further into the village towards an outcropping of rock and woven roots, hastening his step as the sky began to brighten. But he's not like any other mate, Ruriko mused, walking towards the tall eucalyptus that sheltered her nest. In one hand, she gripped Kayle's spear, not as a war trophy, but as a reminder. She remembered the way he battled, matching then exceeding her stroke for stroke. Focus. Sternness. Reliability. He's someone who could get me out of here. She stored the spear in her nest, next to her scythe, which admittedly looked inelegant next to the polished polearm. Quickly, she formed her plan, which involved a stash of moonsilver buried in the twigs of her nest. She needed the rest for a while, but the meeting with Kayle, as she loosely called it, would have to take place during the day. Only the night's hard battle and breaking of the dawn forced her to sleep, as she clutched a moonstone tightly in one claw, its slight green glow a promise to awaken. Outside the palisades, Draken realized he had been going all night without any rest, save a few minutes thanks to Ruriko. I'll come up with something later today. I always do. Shrouded by the forest, he too, succumbed to sleep. ---- (Cluna) Kayle came to only to find himself in a cage. His first thought was being captured by the humes and feared that he was gonna be one of the pitiful slaves. Now he was not gonna allow that. He would rather die a warrior than live the rest of his life in slavery. So to ensure his freedom, he tried finding a way out. He looked out of his cage and saw what looked like two Drakenaer standing guard and not the humes. He also noticed that the dungeon was very dark as if it looked like the sun never rose. Where the hell am I? he wondered, his mind still a bit hazy from being knocked out cold. But wait... the last thing Kayle remembered was gaining an upper hand over that girl before being stabbed in the knee and then everything went blank soon after, and this cage he was in certainly was too eerie-looking to even be in the hume dungeon. But he figured the best thing to do right now as to ask some questions. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling me why I'm behind bars?" One guard turned and said. "Quiet. Your fate will be decided tonight by our soon-to-be Queen." "Queen?" Kayle echoed. "You serve under a Queen? That's something you don't see everyday-" "I said quiet!" the guard interrupted. "Yeah, just one more thing," Kayle replied. "Why the dark rooms? You afraid the sun's gonna burn you all alive?" The guard gave a quick angry scowl before turning back to keep guard. I must be within the Nocturne tribe then. If I'm not mistaken... As he thought this through, the girl from last night arrived at the dungeon. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little lady herself," Kayle said sarcastically. "Hey there," the girl sighed. "Seems to me you're down," Kayle observed. "It's none of your business," the girl dismissed him. "I'm just seeing how your wounds are doing." "Caring words from the girl who tried to kill me last night," Kayle remained indifferent. "I wasn't," she protested. "I was just trying to capture you, but you were trying to kill me!" "I was only defending myself," Kayle replied. "There's a difference. No need to take it personal." The girl only got angrier. "Well that was your mistake! Because you were nearly killed yourself by upsetting my oldest brother!" "Well, excuse me for my ignorance, lady," Kayle said. "Let me guess... he thought I was going to hit on you." "You were about to kill me!" the girl shouted. "He was just trying to protect me, as you see I'm very important!" "Very important?" Kayle said. "I can name a few that are probably more important than you." "What!?" The girl's anger was about to get out of control and threw a rock at him. "I'm Princess Ruriko of the Nocturne tribe, the most important person of this world! Soon I will lead the strongest living things of this world! So show your respect!" "Well, excuuuuuse me, Your Highness," Kayle said her title with half-sarcasm. "But you really need to lay off that attitude because it'll get you nowhere." "Why should you care?" Princess Ruriko snapped. "No one has a problem my attitude! Least it use to be...." "Used to be what?" Kayle wanted to know. "None your business!" Ruriko shouted, shedding a tear from her eye. "It has nothing to do with you!" "What exactly are you? Some kind of jewel princess?" Kayle asked, noticing how much jewelry she was wearing. "Are you talking about what I'm wearing?" Ruriko replied. "I wear these jewels all the time! Are you some kind of genius!? You should be grateful you're going to be my mate, because you'll great a special offer that the rest this sad souls will never have." Kayle raised an eyebrow. "Now wait a damned minute. First off, sad souls? Sounds like you did one hell of a good job playing Black Widow. Second off, don't you think I'm a little too old for you anyway? Pfft. What's this special offer, anyway?" "You'll see," came the princess' answer. "Well, whatever it is, it better be worth it because I don't plan on staying in this pig-sty," Kayle said. "All I can say is my apology for what my brother did to you," Ruriko said. "Maybe your brother should've come to apologize himself," Kayle gave her a coy look. "He wont, because to him you're just my prey," Ruriko said before she starts to leave. "I promise though, you will be happy that you'll be my mate. So you better be nice to me. Now I need to get some sleep, bye bye!" With that, she skipped off. Kayle was not too happy about the whole thing, or even know what her plan was. He was sure of one thing, though. I'm getting the hell out of here. I don't care what it takes. ---- (NeoZEROX) After speaking with Kayle, Ruriko returned to her nest, resting and waking at nightfall. Immediately thinking of the ritual, she peeked outside her nest, seeing that everyone was getting ready for tonight's ritual. Flowers were placed, bonfires started and lots of meat was set out. Ruriko went back to her nest and sat down to think about what she was going to do. What her brother said yesterday was right; she needed to grow up, but she knew she wasn’t ready. She couldn’t lead a village and raise a child. She picked up the dragon skull helmet for the ritual and looked at it, knowing things would never be the same again. She must leave her childhood behind. A female Nocturne entered her nest, happy to see her awake. "Ruriko, how are you right now?" "Oh Sister, I'm fine, but why are you here right now? Aren’t you helping with preparations?" Ruriko asked. "Well, it's a big day for you, so I just thought I would say hi to my little sister." She smiled, walking closer to her. "Kimiko... I need to tell you something important." ---- Kayle was frustrated by his imprisonment, as he knew he was losing time to escape. He could smell the smoke from the fire and hear drums playing. Soon some Nocturnes came in, and dragging the dozen or so captive Drakenaer and tying their hands with vines. Soon after, they were dragged out and placed in a line in front the whole tribe as the ritual was about to begin. He saw many of their females dressed in colorful flowers, in stark contrast to the black of the night. Kayle hated to accept it, but this could be his end. ---- "Promise me you'll do this," Ruriko asked her sister while getting ready for the ritual. She was wearing flowers like the other females. "You will do this?" "I dunno if this is the best thing, but I understand," Kimiko agreed. "I just wish you thought about this more." "I need to do this, I'm sorry," Ruriko apologized. "Well we better get going, the others are waiting." "Very well." Ruriko followed her, carrying her Dragon Skull, but as she was about to put it on she saw most of her siblings including Evrae. "Wh... what you all doing here." We just thought we would see off our little sister before she because our new queen," Kimiko told her, smiling a secret little smile. "Thanks... thanks a..." Ruriko stopped in mid sentence. She started to cry, but felt someone hugging her. She looked up into Evrae’s face. "You'll do fine, it’s just hard to believe the little girl I look out for is about to be our new queen." Evrae told her, holding her tight. Despite what happened last night, he wasn’t ready to let her go just yet. "Evrae..." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to be fine, I promise." She shed a tear, afraid that what she was going to do would hurt Evrae. "If only she was here," her other sister said, "I knew she would be...." "Please!" Ruriko interrupted her, "Please, just don't say anymore. I just want to forget her." Ruriko put on her dragon skull helmet. It was time for the ritual. It was time…. For Kayle. ---- Ruriko walked to the center of the alter; the drums played as the other females who were to mate that night danced to the music around the Drakenaers they were to be mating with. All the other tribe members bowed as Ruriko passed by them; when she finally was where everyone could see her everything stopped. The music, the females dancing - everything stopped. The siblings watched from afar and all Kayle could do is just look at the young princess, fearing what she had planned for him. Ruriko takes a deep breath and begins dancing in front of the village, the drums slowly starting again going with the flow with her dancing. She continues dancing with scythe spinning around her going with the flow of her dancing as the moonlight shine off the blade, her dark hair gracefully following with her. When she stopped, her scythe was pointing at the their mates and she took a deep breath and spoke out to her people. '' Come, Tiamat, come! O three-headed dragon divine Cut the strings of life’s short twine Where you travel, there is naught No gentle hope, no lifting thought Nothing left but death’s cold chill. Give them what all life must face Give them a final, parting grace Give them death’s closing embrace '' Ruriko started taking a step forward to the mates and look at each one before going to Kayle. "Stand," she commanded him while a Nocturne forced him up. Ruriko goes to whisper something in his ear, "Please, just do what I say, I promise you'll be fine," she said to him while taking him to her nest. Once she left the drums started going again while the other females pick out their mates. Ruriko and Kayle got to her nest and she pushed him in; she look around to make sure no one is near before going in herself. "What the hell lady, you think you can be a little easier?" Kayle complain as his wounds weren't completely healed. "Just shut up, I don't want anyone to hear us." She goes to untie him then sits right in front of him. "Now promise me you won't run, if you do I'll scream you're killing me again, and you know what'll happen if my older brother finds out." Kayle took a deep sigh as he acknowledged that with his leg he's in no shape to run from them. "Fine, I agree." "Good! Now I want you as my bodyguard!" "Bodyguard," he asked, confused, "for what, "princess"?" "You see, I want to have some more fun before I settle down, so I want you to protect me while I travel this world and collect many rare jewels!" "Seriously, why should I waste time protecting a brat like you?" "Because if you don't you are going to die here, so make your choice: protect me and live or stay here while I mate with you and then kill you." Kayle sighed again. "Dammit, looks like I don't have a choice, fine I'll be your damn bodyguard." "Good boy," she quietly said while giggling. ---- (Crono) You mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" "Didn't I tell you to come along quietly?" "Well, yeah, but I have absolutely no idea what is happening." "Isn't it obvious? We're leaving. And you're here to protect me." "Well, I'm sorry that I don't exactly trust the girl who kidnapped me and tried to make me her husband." "When you put it that way... I don't hear very much respect. Learn to talk correctly about your client!" This conversation/scolding took place in quiet whispers, as Kayle and Ruriko slipped out the back of her tent. Discreetly crawling along the palisades that defended and walled the colony, they moved about in secret. Ruriko led the way, and Kayle followed closely. Soon they arrived at the back entrance, with absolutely one solitary guard. "Why is there only guard?" Kayle's question was whispered, and Ruriko barely heard it. "And for that matter, how have we not been noticed yet?" "Everybody is supposed to be at the ceremony. But they haven't realized we left yet because the mating takes place with absolute privacy. As long as we leave quickly, we won't be found." Ruriko answered hastily and made no eye contact with Kayle. Is she... embarrassed? What kind of tribe makes a little immature kid their Queen...? Kayle's thoughts were perfectly executed; after all, the duo sat still in the shadow of a tent. "Uh... are we actually going to go anywhere?" "Well, of course. We must wait for the guard to leave, first. A princess such as I has no reason to go about knocking guards unconscious or hiding under cardboard boxes. We simply wait for our opportunity," Ruriko whispered in response. "You...haven't thought this through, have you?" Kayle's question went in one ear and out the other, and for the next moment or two, they sat in complete silence. They both noticed, however, the guard look behind him in confusion, and a loud "Dammit!" was heard. Following this, a shiny and medium-sized blur rushed the guard, who was quickly knocked unconscious as the perpetrator stood on top of his takedown. "Gah...can't believe I slipped and fell during my super special awesome stealth rescue mission..." The Drakenaer looked around. "Good thing there's only one guard. Now...if I were a Camouflaged Drakenaer, where would I be..." Kayle looked at the Starlit youth, a look of disbelief on his face. "No... this kid isn't that foolish..." Ruriko, on the other hand, looked at him with mild confusion. "This kid is familiar... but hey, who cares. He's going to die." Kayle looked at her in alarm. "What did you say?!" "Well, of course. This little fool is going to burst into the ceremony and die. It's perfect! We can get away in the confusion." Ruriko started sneering. "Ahaha! What a purpose! To die for a Queen; such is fitting for a dirty peasant like him!" As she said this, the shiny Starlit began running towards the village square, most likely to his doom. "No... we can't let that happen. We have to save him." Standing up, Kayle brandished his weapon that Ruriko so kindly gave back to him as they prepared to leave. "What?! No! As your client, I order you to stand down and aid me in my escape!" "A tough bargain, really, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm your bodyguard, not your slave - and I'm not very good about listening to kidnappers." With this, Kayle ran towards the village square, albeit much more stealthier than his predecessor. Ruriko was left gaping and reaching towards Kayle as he ran off, before she soon clenched her hand in frustration. "Fine then... I'll just escape on my own." ---- Draken was at a loss as he ran in search of the Camouflaged. Searching almost every tent, all he found was usually people mating (Ew...). Soon, however, he came across the village square, in which there were drums and dancing women. Neither of which were doing their intended purpose. The congregation at the square consisted mostly of Nocturne warriors who were scrambling. Why they were preparing for battle, he had no idea. Well... more soldiers means tighter security. Looking around from his post in the shadows behind a tent, Draken saw nothing of his rescue-ee. He didn't recall seeing him in any of the love-tents, either. Well... it looks like either I get out now, or I get stuck here from the security which appears to be tightening. At this point, a squad of heavily armed warriors ran past him. Or get skewered by Nocturnes. That's always an option. Looking around, he confirmed his actions. Sorry, Camouflage dude... but this really isn't worth it. ---- Kayle saw Draken as he hid behind the tent and looked around the square. How the kid stayed out of dodge, he would never know; he had absolutely no concept of the idea of "stealth", not to mention running around shirtless while his chest reflected enough sunlight to melt small toys. He would have snatched the kid up by now and left, but there was a small matter of soldiers running around everywhere. Dammit... they must have figured out we escaped. Looks like busting out of here won't be as easy as Your Royal Pain in the Ass made it seem... At this point, he noticed the Starlit turn tail and run back towards the entrance... in the middle of the street. The hell...? He continued to tail him back towards the back way, and watched in awe as the kid somehow managed to either evade capture or outrun his enemies. Staying in the shadows, he saw as Draken somehow gave chase to about 15 warriors, and ran towards the gate even with arrows and spears landing near him. Tch... can't even jump in at this point. Looks like my best bet is to go on ahead and meet with Ruriko... Turning his back on the almost comical efforts of the Starlit to leave alive, Kayle went a much faster and safer route; prowling through the shadows, aided by his camouflage. A much better ability to have then to be sparkly at night... Luckily, Kayle arrived at the back gate before any soldiers could get there and tighten security; no doubt chasing the kid. He started toward the gate when he felt a strange sense. Why does it feel like I'm forgetting some- oh! The girl! Looking around, he noticed that she didn't wait for him. Eh, whatever. Not like I want to be with a kidnapper anyway. Moving on, he dashed through the open gate and into the shadows. Now.. if I could find my way back home and get a bite to eat, this might not be the weirdest day of my life. ---- (8bit) The forest resumed just a short distance from the gate. Kayle glanced at the sky in hopes for directions, but as the moon was still in its waning phase, it had not yet risen. Startled by a stray arrow, he broke his stargazing and darted into the undergrowth. Aware of a sound that was steadily growing louder, he turned and was partially blinded by Draken as he crossed the gate’s threshold. "Hey! You can’t leave me behind!" the Starlit called frantically. "Then turn around, and show your scales to the enemy!" Kayle shouted. “Wha…? Okay…” Draken leaped, twisting in midair, and a dozen arrows landed where he had been a second ago. Kayle heard the satisfactory scream of the Nocturne guards as the harsh light was turned upon them, then a grandiose shout from Draken: "Alright, I’ve had enough of you mooks. You wanna know who I am? I’m the BRIGHTEST EVER!" The ray of light released was like a diamond struck by the Sun, especially effective against the nocturnal adversaries. Draken sprinted into the shelter of the forest. "Come on, let’s go!” he yelled, nearly colliding with a tree and shooting past Kayle, who was still slightly hampered by his leg injury. “Go! Go! Go! Come on old man, we’ve gotta run!" Draken danced on the spot in front of the Camoflauged, who merely gave him a stern look. To his credit, he’s waiting for me… but he’ll do nothing but reveal our position with his barking... Kayle thought, then spoke: "Forgive an old man for his crimes." Kayle punched Draken directly in the chest, shattering several of his scales, but leaving most intact. The same couldn't be said of Draken's consciousness; dazed, the Starlit collapsed in a heap as dramatic as his escape. The Camoflauged’s troubles didn’t end there; there were obscene rays of light still emanating from Draken’s chest. If his mouth doesn’t give us away, his chest most certainly will… Kayle lifted his cloak of his own shoulders and covered the Starlit up, mostly muffling the light. He noticed that his punching hand was covered in shreds of fluorescent scales, still scattering light in all directions. Kayle looked at his hand thoughtfully, as though the scales were a present rather than a pain. Crushing the scales in his fist, he threw them to his left, spinning his spear to give them a tailwind as they soared through the air like a comet. Kayle lifted the surprisingly heavy Draken onto his shoulders, face downwards so any stray light would be directed at the ground, and headed in the opposite direction. ---- Draken stirred and opened his eyes. Super flashy ultimate moves sure take a lot out of me… "Good evening," said Kayle conversationally, still carrying Draken on his back. "Forgive me, but we needed a silent escape. I’m Kayle Chamlett. Can you walk?" "Um… no, I think I need some time to recuperate," replied Draken. He was rather enjoying being carried. "I’m Draken Silverius, of the Starlit tribe, and I’m kind of lost." "So I gathered." Draken found the silence, broken only by Kayle’s constant footfalls, unnerving. “Uh… where are we going? Back to my village, maybe? It’s only a short way-" "We’re taking the long way to my village, in order to avoid the Nocturne," said Kayle. "There, we’ll rest – and recuperate, as you say." "…Are we going in the right direction? We’re in the middle of the forest…" "I looked at the stars before you drowned them with your own light, before we entered the forest. The Silver Hourglass was fortunately in the sky, directing us toward the south. You’re content being carried?" "Sure! I like sightseeing!" said the Starlit enthusiastically. Guests were never expected to do any work, and there was probably a lot of work waiting for him back home. He could stay out a little while longer… plus, he owed this guy, as technically he didn’t "rescue" him from the Nocturne. You would do well to see little of the Hidden Village… thought Kayle. Out loud, he continued, "After we’ve rested, we’re going to find the Nocturne princess.” "Wait – WHAT?” Draken almost fell off of the shorter Drakenaer, but took care to hold on. “But – didn’t she try to kill you?" "The warden has freed me from my cell, but I still remain chained," said Kayle. "We were separated outside the village gates and she is likely wandering alone." "And... we can’t just leave her alone? I don’t think she’d be happy to see you again." "I made a promise to protect her. It’s a promise I’ll keep." ---- A light and almost fearful knock rang against polished wooden doors, then abruptly quieted, apparently considering immediate departure. Before the knock’s owner could come to a decision, a lightly lilting voice called from within the chamber: “Please, come in...” And, as the knocker slowly swung the door open, “….Mr. Knotts.” The voice, belonging to the woman inside the cozily lit chamber, did well to herald her physical appearance. Mr. Knotts, as he was indeed known (to anyone that had an inkling of respect for him, that is) entered the room, mostly hidden behind a large clipboard. The lady seated inside defined a juxtaposition as Mr. Knotts mumbled something and waited for a response. Her luxurious blond hair was tied in an elegant bun, save for two bangs that framed her face like a portrait. Her eyes, closed in a picture of bliss as she sipped tea from a neatly held cup – pinky extended, of course – hid cerulean, seemingly innocent eyes. Most men would have been entranced when she opened those eyes, but Mr. Knotts (who was happily married, if only for the fact that he hardly saw his wife) merely coughed and repeated, “Lady Cressida? Are you prepared?” Lady Cressida Rosalina Pelharm, Duchess of Jinan, southernmost duchy of the Empire of Ithil, placed her teacup neatly upon her saucer and sat up a little straighter in her chintz armchair. “Good evening, Mr. Knotts. Would you be so kind as to belabor your question? I must admit I wasn’t paying any attention.” Knotts gave another strangled little cough, adjusted his rhimstone glasses (he had been told they were styled for women, but the fit was comfortable) and repeated, “I was wondering if your Grace had finished preparations for tonight’s carriage ride to Fealhmere. Your brother Woton, or at least, his secretary, made something of a point to begin your meeting tomorrow evening. If we wish to make that deadline, we must ride out within the hour.” “Of course! Woton is so punctual when he plans these little gatherings. I have of course been busy informing the servants of their packing duties, and thought I would have a late teatime for a break.” “Most excellent, my lady. Since the work is taken care of, I would like to inform you of, ah, something… else.” “My, whatever could it be? Please, don’t keep me in suspense,” oozed Cressida, gently lifting the porcelain teapot and pouring herself a generous fourth helping. “Ah, well…” Knotts looked as if he would rather not continue talking, but his sense of duty spurred him onwards. “The return pigeon of another of the Mons Wilderness Brigades has been absent for three days. I fear the worst…” “Never fear, my dear Mr. Knotts,” Cressida said brightly. “Why burden yourself with fear when the truth is crystal clear? The... lizards have done away with yet another of our attempts to bring civilization to them.” “Yes, and I am afraid that makes the tenth brigade this month,” fretted Knotts, distressing over the added digit. “There’s no time for pessimism,” trilled Cressida, draining her cup. “This unfortunate trend in the western part of the wilderness belies our success immediately outside our borders. That troublesome band of Noirs have finally seen the light of our offered accords and have made peace.” At what price? thought Knotts, who was no advocate of the Drakenaer but disliked any mention or proximity of violence. “I am delighted to hear it,” he said out loud. “Unfortunately, our legal attempts to extend borders westward are still at an impasse…” “All in good time,” said the Duchess airily as she rose gracefully from her chair. “Freddy is always eager to expand the Empire’s power…. And it does help that I’m his favorite sister.” She demurely reached around the squishy armchair and produced a lightly frilled parasol that would have suited a wedding ceremony. “Dear me, I appear to keeping no sense of time. Is the carriage ready, Mr. Knotts? I spent some effort telling the Drakenaer sl- servants to make sure Pony was well groomed and carrotted in time.” Knotts made a mental note to use the word “carrotted” when describing the horses’ feeding habits to his liege. When in Rome… “The carriage awaits only you, Lady Cressida.” “Wonderful. I shall miss you for the time being, Mr. Knotts. Do take care of affairs without me.” Her voice trailed off as she scooped several tea bags into Knotts’ hands. “You would do me the highest of honors if you could take these to the carriage for me. Woton has been favoring the alcohol more and more as of late, and I could use a nice dose of Yves Black along the way.” Perfecting her posture, she exited the tearoom, Knotts in wake, and passed through a splendidly decorated hallway on her way out of the palace. Stepping off of smooth cherrywood and onto manicured grass, she opened her parasol to shield from neither rain nor sun. To the east stretched the villa district of Gulzar, Jinan’s capital; to the south lay its logging fields. Ignoring the Drakenaer servants receding from the bridled horses, Cressida stepped lightly into the carriage, bound for the north. To the north... to the rest of human civilization. To the west, the junctioning of a long peninnsula and the beginning of the mainland proper, filled with fields, forests, small towns, and eventually the western wilderness. Cressida Pelharm would not call it civilization.}}